You can love anyone and anything
by kcrazycomics
Summary: This is a fan made story,some of there characters aren't real others are, this is a story about two brothers falling in love with each other and trying to hid it they get caught, what happens next? In don't know. I do not own, Tea,Yami or yugi everyone eles I do.enjoy


"Yami,Atem,JJ,Yus. wake up its time for school!" Kennedy(me, their mom) yelled in there room.," or your going to be late".Kennedy lives in a house with her kids yami and atem,their twins ,yusei ,yus for short. Jaden Junior , JJ for short. Their dad had a little problem with their family so he had to leave. They still talke and love each other very much they just can't love each other like they used to. The twins are 12 , yus is 11, and JJ is 9. The all go to middle school together, JJ skipped some grades because of his grades. (And if your wondering what the kids look like, the twins look like yami(atem), yus looks like yusei(from 5D) , and JJ looks like jaden(from GX). They attend Domino Middle, with their ( not known to the girls) their sisters Yuria, Yuga, Jalya, and yure. Because of tea's bicthing there farther had to leave and go to tea and she had some girl,all 11 years old. Yuria likes Atem and Yuga likes Yami , Atem and Yami like each other. Yami and Atem were walking to their Lockers and went they got there they saw yuria at hers. They talked and said hi, and 2 minutes later, Everyone heard this down the hall way,"Atemmmmmmmm! You jerk! How could you for get my birthday!" Yuria was yelling at yami(she thought he was atem), "hay I'm...not.." Atem was standing behind him while getting his things." Hay but I'm atem.""hu?!" Yuri was embarrassed, everyone was laughing at her, most of the people was laughing just to laugh no one put their mom, brothers,their famly, and Seth can tell them apart." Well...um...JUST BE THERE OK!"as she said she walked away. The boys looked at each other a sruged their shoulders. The bell rung , and they went to class. Class finished , yami and atem have to stay after school for showing of there learning skills. It was time for lunch Yami,Atem,Seth,Yus,andJJ was about to leave for lunch and the teacher stopped them." . I need to see you." They looked at each other and then at seth , yus and JJ." Yes ma." They said with a smile. It was time for class, the twins were know were to be." Seth, have you seen yami and atem? I can't find them." Yus whispered to Seth." No, I'm worried" " me too". The teacher looked over ," , what seems to be the problem?" She look angerly." Nothing, " "well then, if its nothing you wounldnt mine telling it to the class." "*gulp* yes ma" Yus And seth went up to the front of the room." Well...um..." and be for he could talk the bell rang."um... saved by the bell.". It was recess time." Seth,Let's look for..." before he could finish he heard a cry." " " what was that!." " let's check it out." They ran to the sound it coming from around the building." What's going on..." yus saw JJ on the ground , cloth dirty, inpain."JJ!" He ran to him," what did you to him!" Same thing that I'm going to do to you " what...WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yami and atem were coming back from were ever they were and heard the criy and ran to it." What's going on, Len!"atem said.*gasp* the twins looked at the boys on the ground,"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Atem was in rage" ANSWER US!" Yami and atem wasready to fight," your little " brothers" and "friend" can't even hard me so how can you? These bicths couldn't so how can you" " oh do you want to go" "him" "let's go then!" 5 minutes after the fight it was time to go home the twins won. Because of the JJ's and Yus's injurys there mom took them to the went home

" atem, are they going to be OK" " but!but!" Atem owned over and kissed yami," its going to be OK." He smile. Yami was blushing as atem looked at him, this tryed atem on. Yami lened forward and kissed him back,pushing him to the ground." Yami..." there was complet silence." Atem, I...I..." yami was embarrassed for what he did." I ts OK if your partner likes it." And with that atem used one arm to holed himself up and the other to holed yami's face, he kissed he again and again and again, on till. Yami wanted more." YAMI! What are you doing?" yami was still on top of atem, and yami was ready." Just relax and enjoy *smile*." " WAIT!YAMI! I...awwwwwwww". Before he counld finish yami had already started, he was kissing up and down atem's neck," YAMI!WAIT!" Yami had made it down to his shirt," let's have a little "check up"." Yami grained and lifted atem's shirt and started to suck on his right nipple." Awwwww...yami!...I.." yami stoped," you like it .don't you" " well...um..." " um... fair enough". Them yami looked down at atem's pants. " let's see what's down here." " WAIT!DONT!"," what are you sacred *grins*" atem was till trying to catch his breath,he stood up ," No, moms home!" "Oh come on then!". They hurryed to bed.

The Next day was a hard one, yami couldn't keep his hands off of atem all day since yesterday." Yamiiiiiiiiiiiii...stopppppppp...Yamiiiiiii" the boys were home only again, yami was in the mood. "Sorry atem I just...", Atem knew how yami feelt. Atem wanted to do it, but was sacred of getting caught. And today was the day they could do it and not get caught, there mom was going out on a field trip with yus an JJ , the twins couldn't go because..(I don't know). " hay atem, what do you want to do?" " I know what I what to do *evil grin*". Yami was so surprised to see atem so ready( after all he is the seme, atem is) "OK I'll come down then.". As yami came down, atem grabbed his waste and pulled him on the bed,* this is going to be along night*

The sun came up,and the boys were still naked on each other, they were so tired they didn't hear Tea come in the house or there room." Hey boys I came to see you and..." she looked at them and scraemed! "Awwwwww!" That woke the boys up, atem was on top so he sat up," * rubbing his eyes* what was that?"yami sat up to," I don't kn..." before he could finish his sentenced he saw tea looking at them in discuss." WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING!" She yelled,"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" the boys didn't respawn they just looked at each other,"WELL?DO YOU!" silecne filled the room," yes we do" atem said with a sad tone,"we...we.." " that's it I'm calling your mother,the boys looked up crying,"NO!" " NO!PLEASE DONT!

"hello, well I need to tell you something" after explaining what she saw,she letter the other two at there dads house and came home

" hey, so what's this thing about you two being naked in bed with each other" the boys were silenced, " well?" There mom asked," we...we" " need to tell you something" " we're... we're.." their mom stopped them and said," its ok , I don't mind what ever makes you two happy,your father was like this when he was your age." Really!" Both boys where shocked that there mom took it so well, they hugged," now if it happens again let me know,OK." " OK" the boys left to clean there selves off, and enjoy there new found love

The End


End file.
